Lover's Lane
by kohaku-the-dark-angel
Summary: Summary: yami has been gone for a few days and Bakura’s been worried about him. Read and review. one shot


Lover's Lane  
  
Summary: yami has been gone for a few days and Bakura's been worried about him. Read and review  
  
Pairings: Yami/Bakura  
  
~Bakura's Diary~  
  
I was walking in the park with ryou and his pathetic friends except for the pharaoh.I haven't seen him around lately.I would ask his hikari, Yugi.but I doubt that he even knows. The pharaoh has been missing for a couple of days now.actually since he's been gone, I found out that I feelings for him. Well I mise well ask Yugi later where the pharaoh is.it's not like I'm worried or anything it's just that I've been curious to where he's been.I can ask later since Ryou's staying at Yugi's, not saying that I don't mind anymore. So I ask Yugi but he says that he doesn't even know where Yami went. I'm *like* bored out of my mind, because when Yami's here I can at least annoy him *a lot*. I can't do that to Yugi and Ryou because they annoy me way too much. I actually found the pharaoh's bedroom to be *nice* and cozy if you ask me.I notice something or someone went through the closet because there was clothes everywhere. I find a note on the nightstand next to the bed. I hear someone humming through the wall or it could be just Ryou humming through the link, when I ask him he said that he wasn't humming and that Yugi's closing the shop for the day.okay so now I'm completely losing my mind.not that I already have.I find a hidden door that leads into a room, I find the pharaoh sitting there petting a kitten he doesn't even know I'm here until I say hi. He just sits there and looks at me confused, doesn't even say anything to me except.well he just sits there.so I try again, but still nothing.okay now I'm officially freaked, but I think that the kitten wants to eat me. "What do you want tomb robber" "Um." He waits for my answer but nothing comes out I want to ask him why he hasn't been around.but since I don't say anything he pushes me out the door and tells me to stay out of his room.okay so I got the door slammed in my face nothing new when Ryou's mad at me he tells me to get a life, but how can I, I'm already dead as it is. So I go downstairs finding Ryou and Yugi playing a video game. "Bakura where have you been?" "Upstairs talking" "To who.yourself" "Ha ha ha very funny Ryou, for your information I was talking to Yami" Yugi just looks at me strangely; Ryou's eyes look like there about to pop out of his head.I wish they would stop staring at me like I'm live bait or something.it's starting to make me feel very comfortable. So I ask them to stop staring at me, but they just tell me that Yami isn't here.so I try asking Yugi again where Yami was but I got no reply.somehow I have this strangest feeling that someone keeps on watching me all the time.so I find myself back upstairs up in Yami's room this time he was expecting me to come.my curiosity was getting the best of me because I'm still wondering why he's up here. "Yami can I ask you something?" I'm a little scared of what he might say to my question. "Why not you seem way to curious for your own good" So I ask him why he's up here but I get no reply. I told him that he's been gone for about four or five days.but he asks me if I'm just worried about him.I tell that I was just.okay so he got me I was worried about him.the kitten is now nudging up against my leg.I pick the kitten and hand him back to Yami. I ask what the kittens name was.he tells me its name is that same as mine, it looks almost like me except for the eyes they were green. Yami asks me to sit next to him.but instead I sit in front of him and he comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist while the kitten sits in my lap purring.I start to feel a little uncomfortable. "Bakura why are you up here?" I freeze at his question.because I really didn't know myself. I can feel his lips up against my skin.I tried to pull away but the kitten sticks it claws into my skin.and man did that hurt owww. "Yami I um.I don't know why I'm up here" I can see the disappointment in his eyes and he removes his arms from around my waist and leaves into the hidden room.I want to tell him I really do, but I can't I get way to scared.so now I'm down here w/ Ryou and Yugi asking if they can help me with my problem. "What do you need help with Bakura?" I tell Ryou and Yugi my problem, they just tell me to tell this person; if I can't do that then Ryou suggested that I should kiss this person.but what if he doesn't love me the same way? So now I'm waiting in the room sitting on the bed.I was about to fall asleep when Yami comes in without the kitten.he asks me what I want this time but instead of telling him that I loved him I pulled him close to me and pressed our lips together.at first he was surprised by my actions.now he's unbuttoning my shirt.which unfortunately I know where this is heading.because he had already taken off my pants and I was having trouble getting those damn buckles undone.he had to help get them off. "What do you want?" "Yami I want you, only you" I find myself in a daze as Yami kisses me every where.I wanted him inside of me but don't want to push me luck.I hear him ask me is if I wanted to go any farther.all I could say was that I wanted him inside me. He just smiles at me and positions himself over me and tells me to relax.that it won't hurt too much. I know it won't and I trust him w/ all my heart, after a few hours that I have been up here I can here Ryou calling my name and I know that I have to get up but when I do I notice that it was all a dream but Yami calls my name from the hidden door.I bring the blanket with me.but I forgot my clothes.he laughs at me because of my hair and I trip a few times over the blanket but I landed on top of him in an interesting position. "What's so funny?" "You silly" He just kept on laughing but then I cover his mouth with my hand.I could hear Ryou and Yugi giggling. Yami had bitten my finger.he told me that Yugi and Ryou already knew that he was up here in the first place.man now I feel stupid.I had fainted, Yami had loaned me some of his clothes because Yugi grabbed mine and threw them in the wash.I was wearing a pair of loose pants and a tight shirt of his.he said I look really, should I even say the word.oh well no one will find out that I said it *sexy*. I had to admit I did look good in his clothes. He can up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know you look good wearing my clothes Bakura" "You really think so Yami?" "I know so, no one looks as good as you do" "Thank you" I had turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, but he pulled away from me.I thought I was going to cry.until he told me later tonight.he wants to keep our relationship a secret.he knows I can't keep secret's from Ryou.I'm back home up stairs in my room while Ryou's fixing supper. I hear Ryou talking to some one and the next thing I hear is pounding on the door.I jump up with a start. "Open up it's the police" I fall off the bed and land on the floor...I hear someone laughing outside the door.I see Yami walk in laughing so hard he look like he was going to burst at any second.or at least die of laughter. "Hahaha very funny pharaoh" "I wish I could have seen the look on your face, hey but you sure did make a loud racket" I see Ryou and Yugi come in, what do they think that I had died or something.sometimes they scare me.I'm looking at them upside down.nice position huh? "Why are you guys on the ceiling?" They just look at me like I'm nuts or something.Ryou and Yugi go back downstairs. Yami sits on the bed and helps me back up.I know my blood has already rushed up to my head.I look like I just got sunburned. "Bakura you are silly" I just stick out my tongue at him and he just kisses my forehead, I try to duck but I guess I have to a little quicker than that.oh well I still love him anyway, he embraces me into a hug.both of us got a little to comfortable were we both fell asleep. I could hear Yugi calling Yami from down stairs. When I awoke I noticed that he was still sleeping.I didn't want to disturb him, but I had to use the restroom really badly. I tried squirming out but he just tighten his grip so the only thought that came to my mind was to sound like Tea or that purple dinosaur whatever his name was.and I really don't want to remember what that dinosaurs name really is.he had pushed me out of bed.I came back from the bathroom and he was awake looking really pissed off. "Hey! What's wrong?" "Nothing Bakura" He walks away from me I try asking him again but he doesn't say anything to me.I pull him into a hug and whisper something in his ear.but he keeps on trying to get away. "Yami please" "Fine.I don't want you to ever leave me for some one else" "I'm not going to leave you ever" "Thank you" I wrap into a tighter embrace.all I can say to him is that I will never leave him for anybody else and that's a promise.I will stay with him until the day we die.and that's a long time.so I will hold you like this in my arms forever. The End  
  
Dark Saturn: please tell me if you want the squeal up or not.Thank you! 


End file.
